


Director Stark

by imbeccacile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Tony reluctantly brings himself to New York to check on May, and manages to get a promotion in the process.





	1. Director Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone’s worried about May finding out that Peter’s dead...
> 
> Also, I saw a post on tumblr saying RDJ was wearing a shield uniform...so...
> 
> I also apologize that I’m not familiar with Captain Marvel so I kept her part short, feel free to correct me on anything :)
> 
> Also, I’m 100% sure that this is not what’s happening in Avengers 4. Think of it as an AU, maybe? I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!

It felt like the end of the world.

 

And, well, it technically was. Tony was taken back to Earth with the help of Nebula, where Bruce had been able to patch up his wound. It was still sore, but with Wakandan tech, he was at least able to walk around all right.

 

When he returned to New York, he found it even more trashed than it was during the Chitauri attack.

 

He came alone. He  _ had  _ to do this alone, and though Bruce and Rhodey protested, in the end, they reluctantly allowed him. They had to stay in Wakanda and help figure out what to do next.

 

New York was...empty. There was dust and debris everywhere. Abandoned, totaled cars lined up and down the street. As he walked, his shoes crunched underneath him unpleasantly. He stopped in surprise upon stepping on something covered in dust, but still glowing red and blue. 

 

Slowly, he bent to pick it up, balancing on the balls of his feet. He turned the device over, blowing dust off of it, and saw it was most definitely SHIELD tech. He looked at the symbol closer, but had no idea what it meant.

 

Still, Tony stood up and slipped the device into his sweatshirt pocket, glancing at the black car parked beside the curb. Stepping up beside it, he saw that the windows were dark, but the one on the driver’s side was broken. Peeking through the broken glass, he saw the interior of a familiar black car.

 

Fury. And the passenger seat had a single black watch…Hill’s, probably.

 

Tony hit the side of the car with a frustrated yell, keeping his hand there to rest his forehead on the sleek metal for a moment. He let his eyes close briefly, shaking his head slightly. 

 

Fury had disappeared, too. It seemed all of New York was gone. With any luck, the remaining people were safely inside their homes.

 

Tony couldn’t stand here and grieve. He needed to move on. He had business to take care of.

 

Curling one hand over the small device in his pocket, he continued down the street. With his other hand, he reached into his jeans’ pocket and pulled out his phone, staring at it for a moment. He’d already called her about four times, but he wasn’t about to give up, either.

 

He pressed Pepper’s name slowly, then put the phone up to his ear as he kept walking. It went straight to voicemail. Clenching his jaw, he listened to her voice on the other end telling him to leave a message, and at the beep, he drew a deep breath.

 

“Hey, Pep,” he murmured, usual charisma absent from his voice, “remember how you told me not to go into space? I’m thinking you’re probably right.” He stepped over a particularly large piece of glass. “Of course, you usually are.” He paused, sighing heavily. “I’m worried about you, Pep. A lot happened in space. Just…” he felt ridiculous. She was gone. He had to accept it.  “Love you.” He ended it and shoved the phone back into his pocket, staring at the apartment building in front of him.

 

His heart twisted, but he knew he couldn’t hesitate. So he pushed open the double doors, and found more dust littering the lobby. It was empty, and dark. Tony swallowed and stepped over glass and debris, making his way to the elevator. He pressed the button, surprised to find the elevator doors opening and still in good condition. Stepping inside, he pressed the button with the number 7 on it, and waited.

 

Even more surprisingly still, the elevator brought him to the right floor without any hiccups. Slowly, Tony stepped out and started down the long, familiar hallway. He felt sick, like he may up and vomit at any moment, but he was glad he came alone. He didn’t want anyone to see this, because it wouldn’t be pretty.

 

When he reached the door, he stared at the apartment number for a long moment, the number burning into his mind. Reluctantly, he pulled his eyes downward to look at the knob. It was shiny. Too shiny for the situation.

 

Clenching his jaw, Tony gripped it. Feeling the cold metal under his bare hand, he took a deep breath to steady himself, and slowly turned it.

 

It was unlocked.

 

The door let out a soft creak as Tony slowly pushed it open. He slowly exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and took a slow step inside.

 

The apartment was also dark. There was a single light on in the kitchen, and a pan of forgotten food that hadn’t even made it to the stove sitting on the counter. Tony walked closer, expecting to see dust someplace around the kitchen, but didn’t. The floor was almost completely clean; which seemed very out of place.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slightly open door to his left. Peter’s. It hurt to even think about the boy, but he found his legs carrying him toward the room.

 

Both bunk beds were unmade. Dirty clothes lined the room, and there were collectibles, Legos, books and homework on the desk and dresser. There were a few posters, too; one of which had the Avengers on it. Tony stared at it for a long time. Seeing his own face stare back at him made anger flare up inside, and he aggressively tore the poster down, throwing it in a heap on the ground. 

 

Breathing hard, he paused exactly where he was, swearing he heard something. He was completely still, waiting. Not even breathing. Then he heard it again. The creak of a floorboard.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Tony turned around very slowly, finding May, standing a few feet away from him with a butcher knife. She held it out defensively, as if he was going to attack her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and her eyes were wide, glassy. Crazy, even. Like she wasn’t really seeing him.

 

“I said, _ where is he _ , Stark?” she shouted, voice breaking, taking another step closer, through the door. Tony watched her for a long moment, swallowing. He could see it in her eyes; she knew exactly what happened to Peter. She must know that people were just disappearing. The poor woman, who’d already lost so much...and  _ he  _ was the reason her nephew was gone. “Answer me, dammit! Why are people disappearing?” she was screaming bloody murder now, the knife barely inches from his face. He looked away.

 

“He turned to dust.” His voice was quiet, full of his own grief. Tony wouldn’t blame her if she decided to swing at him anyway. “Thanos. The alien we were fighting? He’s the most powerful being in the universe, and he...wiped out half the population.”

 

But May didn’t swing at him. Instead, she took in his words. He watched as her chest moved up and down quickly with each shallow breath. He watched as realization - the confirmation of all of her fears - crossed her face. He watched as the knife clattered to the floor with a loud bang, and he reached out just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

 

Tony held her against his chest, pressing a shaky hand to the side of her throat. A pulse, and he could feel her chest moving against his. It was just shock. She’d be awake soon.

 

He picked her up gently, swallowing, and moved to the bottom bunk. He lay her down carefully, making sure she’d be comfortable, placing the blankets over her.

 

And then he sat down beside her, waiting. 

 

Tony leaned his elbows on his knees, the strange device from Fury pressing into his stomach. He blinked and took it out again, staring down at the symbol. With his thumb, he moved to wipe some of the dust from the screen, but it must have been sensitive, because the symbol disappeared, and replacing it was a frazzled-looking Nick Fury.

 

With a start, Tony realized it wasn’t a picture; it was a video. He glanced at May, then back to the device, hesitating a moment before pressing play.

 

“-stones! I repeat, the Infinity Stones are all together! This is a code-“ Fury was saying, but he was cut off as a runaway slammed into the car in front of his. He shook his head, looking back at the camera with a newfound determination in his eyes. “I, Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury, place my second-in-command, Agent Maria Hill, in charge should something happen to me.” He glanced to the side, presumably at her, then back to the camera, nodding. He looked offscreen at something, looking slightly afraid. It was unsettling for Tony to see the stoic man show fear.

 

“And,” he continued, moving to get out of his car. “And if something should happen to  _ her _ , I give my power to Anthony Stark. SHIELD must continue protecting the people!” He looked back at the camera, seemingly staring right back at a shocked Tony. “Stark, it’s boyband time.” Fury managed a small grin, which quickly faded as he made it outside. The video ended abruptly, frozen on Fury’s startled face. 

 

Tony stared at it for a long time, wondering if he’d heard correctly. Him? The director of SHIELD? He couldn’t…

 

_ “SHIELD must continue protecting the people!”  _ Fury’s words echoed in his mind. If there was any SHIELD left...and if there were any people left to protect. He sighed heavily, dropping chin to chest, letting his eyes close. How could he be the director of SHIELD? Him, of all people; the screw up. He couldn’t. Not him.  _ Anyone _ but him.

 

There was a creak in the other room. The creak of a floorboard. Tony lifted his head, frowning. Slowly, he got to his feet, making his way toward the door carefully. It was quiet for a few moments. He was beginning to wonder if he’d imagined it when he heard a soft voice.

 

“M-May?”

 

Tony stepped out of Peter’s room, where he could see the front door. With his back to him, slowly making his way toward May’s room, was Ned Leeds, Peter’s friend.

 

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not wanting to call out and startle the kid - but the startling ended up happening, because another damn floorboard creaked. He made a note to give May money to fix the floors in this apartment.

 

Ned turned around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He was a sophomore in high school, but that moment, with the dim light of the kitchen reflecting on his face, and the fear in his eyes, he looked so much younger. “Mr. Stark!” his cry was surprised; Tony had only met the kid once or twice, but he liked him well enough. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked quietly, genuinely curious. Why would he be looking for May? Ned looked away, and Tony could see awful sadness on the boy’s face.

 

“I..” he swallowed. “I haven’t heard back from Peter since he left a few days ago. I was worried about him. And - And then…” he seemed confused and upset simultaneously. “My mom. She just...turned to dust. On the floor. I didn’t know what to do, so I hid. And then I came here.”

 

Tony sighed, looking away, too.  _ Of course.  _ The poor kid. He hadn’t asked to be apart of this, either. “Same thing happened to Pete,” he said softly, slowly moving to look at Ned, to gauge his reaction. The boy’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. Tony wondered if he imagined the quivering in his bottom lip.

 

“No…” he mumbled, taking a few steps toward Tony. “He...can’t have, he’s…Spi der-Man, he’s supposed to be unbeatable.” His eyes were shining now, and it took all of Tony’s willpower not to look away. “And I’m supposed to be his man in the chair! He went off into space and didn’t tell me and now he’s gone?” Now that it was out in the open, Tony knew he didn’t imagine the way his lip shook, and he certainly didn’t imagine the few tears trailing down the boy’s face.

“Kid, I need you to listen to me very closely,” Tony began gently, resisting the urge to reach out and wipe one of his tears, “Everything is going to be alright.” That part was firm; mostly because Tony was trying to believe it himself.

“I’m supposed to help him!” Ned continued loudly, and Tony’s stomach twisted unpleasantly. Ned reminded him too much of himself. “And I couldn’t. I -“ he cut himself off, looking at a point somewhere behind Tony. His face changed to slight relief. “May!” 

As Ned ran to her, she exclaimed, “Ned!”, and Tony turned around to watch them both. They held each other tightly, May kissing the top of his head. Tony wondered how long she had been standing there, and when she looked up, eyes threatening to drop tears at any moment, he knew. She must have heard the whole thing.

This boy was like another son to her. It was plain. Tony stood there for another few moments, then turned to open the door.

“Where are you going?” May asked softly, making Tony stop in his tracks. He blinked, looking between the two carefully.

“I…” he sighed, letting his hand drop to his side. “I, ah, I got a promotion,” he said quietly. “The director of SHIELD is…” he tried to think of the polite way to say it. “Out of commision.”

Ned blinked. “Whoa, cool. You’re gonna be the boss, Mr. Stark?” 

“Guess so, kid,” he shrugged. Pausing, he then took a few steps toward them, feeling an odd sense of desperation. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

May composed herself, a determined look crossing her face. “Let us come with you.”

Tony blanched, blinking in surprise. “What?” Why would she  _ want  _ to go to with him? He was almost one hundred percent certain that she hated him.

“Let us come with you,” she repeated, ruffling Ned’s hair. “There’s no reason for us to stay here and wait to die.”

Tony blinked, feeling anger wash over him. He stepped toward them. “You want to go with  _ me _ ?  _ I’m  _ the one that brought your nephew along, and guess where that got us?!” His face fell immediately upon seeing May’s and Ned’s, who were staring back at him with surprise. He looked away, clenching his fists. “I’m sorry. Look, I just...I  _ can’t _ put anyone else in danger. Especially you two.”

There was silence for a long time. “You did recruit him,” May agreed very quietly. Tony dropped his gaze, hating how broken she sounded. “But Peter’s different,” she continued, voice barely audible. Tony looked up, waiting for her to elaborate. She gave an incredulous, humorless laugh. “I mean, come on. He’s got super strength and he was smart enough to create his own web fluid. He’s not a normal kid. He belongs in your world. All he ever wanted to do was help people.”

“Yeah. And he’d’ve still done these things,” Ned added, “He made his own suit. I mean, it’s definitely not as cool as the one  _ you _ made, but still.”

“Point is,” May continued, glancing at Ned before looking back at Tony. “It’s the end of the world, Tony.” He made note of that. She hadn’t called him that since she met him. “This house is empty and, honestly, I don’t see any point in sitting around. What if this Thanos guy comes back? We can help you. I’m not completely useless. My brother-in-law and his wife were apart of SHIELD, you know.”

Tony knew she was trying to guilt him, and as much as he wanted to say  _ no, it’s safer here _ , he didn’t think he could leave them. They still had tear tracks on their cheeks, and it made a fresh wave of grief hit him. He sighed heavily, hand closing in on the doorknob again. “Okay,” he said finally, “okay. Headquarters is across town; let’s get going.”

Ned grinned; a beautiful sight, something Tony hadn’t seen from anyone in a long time. May nodded. “Thank you.”

Tony opened the door and let them go out first, following close behind, still trying to wrap his head around the strangeness of the situation. As they stepped outside, a brilliant light appeared out of nowhere. The three shielded their eyes, and Tony wondered if maybe SHIELD had found them, and sent a helicopter their way. He expected to hear someone’s voice any second, but he didn’t.

The light eventually disappeared, and there was a loud boom. In front of them stood a pretty woman with short blonde hair, wearing a blue suit with red across the shoulders, wrists and waist, and a gold star on her chest. She stared at Tony. Tony stared back.

Her suit...it looked exactly like the symbol on the device that Fury dropped. 

“You’re not Director Fury,” she said, looking between the three of them, but finally resting on Tony. It looked like she thought he was vaguely familiar, but couldn’t quite place it. Tony was used to that, of course; being famous, and all, but still. She didn’t seem to be from around here.

“Glad you can tell the difference,” he replied, not once taking his eyes off of her as he pulled out the device, showing her. She frowned, taking a few steps forward to take it from him. She looked at the symbol, then down at her suit, then up at him. “He’s...Fury is gone. He put me in charge.” He winced as he said it; that would take some getting used to. “I’m Tony Stark.”

The stranger blinked, looking back down at the - her - symbol. “I’m Carol Danvers,” she replied, staring at the colors on screen. “Known as Captain Marvel. Guess you guys need some help around here.” She smiled lightly. “What can I do for you, Director?”

  
  



	2. A Leader, or Clueless?

“ _ Whoa! _ ”

 

Ned turned in a few circles, taking in the empty and dark SHIELD headquarters. Most of the computers were still on, besides a few cracked across the screens.

 

Tony ignored him and walked toward the nearest, cleanest desktop, the blue light illuminating his face. He began typing madly, knowing that Fury had probably changed the login password forever ago.

 

“I’m always fascinated with what you earthlings can do,” Carol was saying to Ned, smirking, while May walked over to Tony. She’d told them, on the walk over to headquarters, that she was from a planet called Kree-Lar. She had received Fury’s distress signal and came as soon as she could. “The view’s not bad, either.”

 

“I’ve never seen so much tech in my life!” Ned exclaimed, running a hand over the top of one of the computers.

 

After a few more failed attempts, Tony swore under his breath. “SHIELD got much better at keeping secrets,” he muttered, knowing full well it was probably due to Ultron. He...preferred not to think about it.

 

May put her hands on her hips, watching him for a moment. “What are you trying to do?”

 

“I have to access the mainframe,” he replied, slight agitation filling his voice. Unseen by Tony, Ned looked up, finally out of his own little world. The boy approached Tony cautiously, but Tony didn’t look up until Ned had reached his side. “What?”

 

Ned blinked at the shortness of the reply, then glanced at the login screen on the computer. “Well, it’s just, I...I was Peter’s guy in the chair. You know? The guy with the headset, telling the  _ other  _ guy where to go? And I could know because I would be surrounded by computers, and -“

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Tony waved a hand dismissively. Man, why did all these smart kids he ends up with  _ talk _ so much? “What’re you saying?”

 

“Basically,” Ned said, taking a deep breath, “I’m good at computers. The whole hacking thing? I’ve been perfecting it for months.” Tony glanced up at May as Ned spoke, who seemed equally as surprised by the information. “To help Peter,” he added quickly, making them both look at him. Tony sighed, slowly getting up.

 

“Have at it, kid,” he said softly, gesturing to his chair, where Ned sat eagerly, “but it isn’t gonna be easy. These people are serious about their security, especially the old director and his second-in-“

 

“Got it!” There was a beep and Tony blinked incredulously, seeing a  _ WELCOME, AGENT _ flash across the screen before returning to a normal desktop. Warning signs blinked on screen, but he’d expected as much. Tony didn’t take his eyes off of the screen as he pat Ned’s shoulder.

 

“Good work, kid,” he muttered, sitting in the chair and scooting closer. Ned beamed proudly, engaging May in conversation. From across the room, even Carol looked impressed.

 

Tony rolled over one of the warning symbols with the mouse, frowning, and clicked it slowly.

 

Filling the screen was surveillance of the street as cars crashed into each other, people walked out into the street looking terrified, some disappearing into dust. Tony winced as the remaining civilians let out anguished or confused cries at the disappearance of their loved ones. He felt May and Ned looking over his shoulder, and he didn’t want to see their expressions. Then, a car crashed into the pole that the camera was placed on, and the video cut out.

 

Tony exited the video, shaking his head. “All of these are probably footage,” he muttered, mostly to himself, as he looked at all the warning signs. The two behind him were quiet for a moment.

 

“You have to let the remaining agents know that you’re here,” May reminded gently, pointing to the small green icon of a telephone in the bottom right corner of the screen. “They must have all left, thinking SHIELD was destroyed.”

 

Tony blinked, hesitating. He knew she was right, but...could he do this? Could he really take Fury’s place? He was nothing like Steve. He couldn’t be a leader.

 

“Why do you hesitate?” Carol asked, now standing beside them. She was looking at him, but he didn’t look up. He was looking away from the computer now, knowing he must look like an idiot. “You  _ are  _ the new director,” her tone was slightly patronizing, but mostly confused, “You must act like it. What are you waiting for?”

 

Tony shut his eyes for a moment, then brought his gaze back up to the screen. “I’m...not the leader type,” he murmured quietly, refusing to say anything else as he clicked the phone symbol.

 

It opened a camera, his face and the others’ staring back at him. Surprisingly enough, the thing rang a few times; then, lining the edges of the screen were four squares with dirty, disgruntled and shocked-looking agents. 

 

Each of the squares had their names underneath them. They were all silent, staring and squinting back at Tony.

 

“Stark?” A young woman, with the name  _ Dora Carstein _ written across the bottom, was the first to speak. She reminded him a lot of Hill, only a little younger; tan, dark features, hair pulled back into a tight bun, showcasing the startlingly bright red scratch across one eye.

 

Tony cleared his throat, adjusting his position to sit up a bit. “Agents.” His eyes ran over the other names; the man a few years older than him with blonde-turning-gray hair and pale skin, known as  _ Martin Fletcher _ , the young man around Dora’s age with dark skin and almost striking green eyes, known as  _ Xander Jackson,  _ and the man a few years older than Xander with close-cut dark hair, known as  _ Kevin Nguyen _ .

 

“What are you doing?” Xander asked, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“I know I’m not who you were expecting to get a call from,” Tony began, not liking the judging way Martin was looking at him.

 

“No, we weren’t,” Dora interrupted, frowning lightly, “You were reported missing for days! What did you do; what happened to you?”

 

Tony saw even more confusion on their faces, and as he spoke, Carol took the small device, that Tony had given her, and plugged it into the computer. “I was in space,” Tony deadpanned. “What did Fury tell you?”

 

The agents paused, as if they weren’t sure if they should tell him. Popping up over his face was the video of Fury, with the option to press play. Tony glanced up at Carol, who nodded. He took a deep breath and pressed play, allowing the agents - and May, Ned, and Carol - to watch Fury’s passing of power.

 

Tony didn’t watch. He just listened, looking away as Fury spoke, stating clearly that if anything would happen to him, or Maria Hill, Tony would be the next in line for power. When the video ended, a visibly rattled Carol unplugged the device. Obviously, hearing Fury this way was unsettling,not just for him, but for everyone.

 

There was silence for a long time. “There was a being called Thanos,” Martin began, the first to get over the shock of the video, “and he was attempting to collect the Infinity Stones. The last we heard, before you went missing, he’d already had four.” There was an uncomfortable pause.

 

“And now he’s got all six,” Kevin finished quietly. “And with them, the power to destroy half of the population, which I suppose he employed.”

 

Silence fell again. Belatedly, Tony realized he needed to take charge. He cleared his throat. “Agents, I need you to come back to headquarters. You heard the one-eyed bastard; we’re here to protect the people.” 

 

The four agents smiled very slightly, and Tony wondered if he was imagining it. “Right away, Director Stark!” Dora was the first to reply, saluting him, and her square disappeared.

 

“On our way, sir,” Xander was next, also saluting, his square disappearing shortly after hers.

 

“Let’s kick some ass,” Kevin was next, grinning, his square disappearing. Martin didn’t say anything; he simply nodded respectfully before signing off.

 

Tony exhaled slowly, running his hand through his hair. “I’m surprised, Director,” Carol chuckled lightly, leaning against the desktop. “You sound like him.”

 

“I don’t know whether or not to take that as an insult,” Tony drawled, getting to his feet, which made Carol smirk. 

 

Ned turned to Carol then, grinning a little. “What can you do?” he asked curiously after a moment. Obviously, the boy didn’t like silence. She smiled, seemingly happy to enlighten him, and started walking toward the window, the curious Ned trailing behind her.

 

Tony watched them, swallowing. He had no idea what to do. The agents would be here soon, and what would he tell them? That they’d try and fight Thanos, when not even the Avengers could stop them, and half of them were gone?

 

He startled, gasping lightly as he felt May’s hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she said, frowning a little, “look at me.” Confused, he did as she asked. “I won’t pretend I know everything that’s happening,” she sighed, shaking her head, “and I’ll admit to not liking you very much for a while, for taking up all of Peter’s time.” Tony looked away then, but she wasn’t done. “He kept his secret from me for a reason,” she continued softly, “and now that I know the truth, I know everything good that you’ve done for him. He speaks very highly of you.”

 

Tony felt his eyes prick dangerously, and he waited a moment before looking up again, swallowing the lump in his throat. It seemed he was out of sarcastic and witty remarks. Now he spoke from the heart, for once in his life. “I did my best,” he whispered, “but I failed him.” He wanted to tell her he tried sending him back home, and he wanted to think that he would have been okay if he was with her. But the truth was, he probably would have been apart of the unlucky fifty percent anyway.

 

“I know,” she said quietly. “You remind me very much of Ben. Always taking responsibility for things that aren’t necessarily your fault.” She smiled very slightly, and Tony blinked, staring at her. “Peter...he’s the same way.” He hadn’t realized until now, but May refused to refer to Peter in the past tense. As if he was still alive. A pang of grief hit him, and he forced it down.

 

“They were both so lucky to have you,” he whispered, meaning every word. May smiled sadly.

 

“And Peter is lucky to have you,” she replied lightly, shaking her head. “We need to get down to business now. The agents will be here any minute, and if you want them to follow your lead, you’re going to have to start believing in yourself, because Peter did.”

 

“Mr. Stark! May! They’re coming!” Ned shouted, pointing out the window, where he and Carol were standing. Tony blinked and nodded, turning back to look at her. Instinctively, something washed over him and he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

 

It only lasted a few moments, and when he pulled away, he cleared his throat. Time to try and be himself again. The door opened and in walked the four agents, covered in dust and dirt but looking determined. Tony straightened up, walking over to meet them.

 

“Hello, Director Stark,” Martin spoke first, extending his arm for Tony to shake. He did so, still trying to get used to being called ‘director.’ He considered telling them to not call him that, but...no. “What have we got so far?”

 

“Ah, well,” Tony replied, sighing heavily, “Currently, nothing. I was  _ just _ promoted, and, ya know, he didn’t leave me much to work with besides the fact that Thanos is a bitch.”

 

“Great,” Kevin mumbled under his breath.

 

Dora shot him a look, then looked back at Tony. She obviously felt some kind of pity for him, which he didn’t quite know how to feel about, but appreciated all the same. “Director Fury had us researching everything we could on the Infinity Stones. The only thing we were unable to find, location-wise, was the soul stone.”

 

“But,” Xander added, “We were notified immediately when Thanos had found it; it was on a relatively barren planet called Vormir. The only problem is that the soul stone was…”

 

“There was absolutely no information on it,” Martin interrupted softly. “We were able to identify what each stone meant and the power it held, but besides its name, there was nothing about the soul stone. Nobody knows its true power, or what needs to be done to get it.”

 

“Somebody must have been guarding it, right?” Carol asked, placing a hand on her hip. “Who was it?”

 

Kevin grimaced. “A man called Red Skull. He was a Nazi officer in 1942.” The name rang a bell for Tony. That was the man that Steve had fought against all those years ago...suddenly, he felt very uncomfortable.

 

“How is he still alive?”

 

“Well, we’re not sure if he was apart of the fifty percent,” Kevin continued, glancing at his colleagues, “but after Captain America defeated him, he was banished to Vormir. He’s been there ever since, guarding the stone.”

 

Tony looked down, frowning lightly. There certainly wasn’t any way to get to Vormir without a ship, and even if they did, it would waste so much time to go when they weren’t even sure if the guy was still alive. He was so deep in thought that the only thing that brought him out of it was a soft whistling coming from behind him.

 

He whirled around, seeing Carol leaning against the desk, examining her nails, whistling carelessly. Something clicked. “Barbie! You think you could make a trip to Vormir?” Slowly, she looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,  _ Director _ .” With that, she pointed a finger gun in the agents’ direction. “My name’s Carol, by the way, and  _ you  _ can call me whenever.” She winked at Kevin, who blinked in astonishment as she flew out the door with a loud bang.

 

“Anyway,” Tony cleared his throat after a long moment of stunned silence, glancing at May, who nodded.  _ You’re going to have to start believing in yourself, because Peter did. _ “While she’s doing that, we’re gonna find everything we can on the soul stone. Since there’s no information on it already, maybe we can use it to our advantage.”

 

The four agents looked less than pleased with the plan, but Dora moved over to one of the computers anyway. “There’s gotta be something new,” she implored the others, who reluctantly made their way to their own computers.

 

“Katniss! I like you, keep up the work,” Tony decided, pointing in Dora’s direction. She blinked, sending him a small smile, before turning back around to work on research.

 

All of a sudden, Tony felt...less than alright. His legs began to wobble and he quickly grabbed the edge of the counter, vision blackening at the edges. He felt like he might throw up any minute; like the uneasy feeling of grief he’d felt the past few days had just multiplied to make him physically sick instead of just mentally.

 

“Tony! Are you alright?” He could just barely hear May’s alarmed shout, and he could feel the others’ eyes staring at him even if he couldn’t see them.

 

“Fine, I just...need to sit down,” he managed to mumble, before falling forward, feeling Martin’s arms catch him before he hit the ground, darkness enveloping him.


	3. A Dream, or a Vision?

_ Tony was lying in water, but it didn’t feel like water. _

 

_ It was strange. He could feel water lapping at his sides, but he couldn’t feel the texture of it. When he slowly got to his feet he was completely dry, and the water around him splashed. _

 

_ Wherever he was, it was beautiful. As far as he could see, there was only the shallow water he stood in, up to about his knees. The sun was just above the horizon, a beautiful shade of orange that reflected off of the water nicely. It was almost peaceful. But Tony felt...off. _

 

_ Slowly, he turned around. A little boy was standing a few feet away. When Tony squinted he could see the boy was probably no more than seven years old, and he was holding something. Tony couldn’t make out what it was, so he cautiously approached, a sinking feeling in his gut. _

 

_ Now, as he stood only about a foot away, the boy was staring up at him intently. Tony made out that he was holding a plastic Iron Man mask, and with a painful twist in his stomach, he recognized him. _

 

_ “How are you?” Peter asked, small voice to match the body. Tony swallowed, wanting to pour his heart out, to hold the boy close and never let go, but he didn’t. Instead, he slowly crouched to Peter’s level, eyes pricking. _

 

_ “Fine,” he replied, voice breaking on that one little word because, despite that word, it was obvious to anyone that he wasn’t fine. He couldn’t hide it this time. _

 

_ “That’s a lie,” the boy said matter-of-factly, and Tony had to look away at the sheer innocence in his voice. He hadn’t known Peter at this age, but even seeing him this young, he knew undoubtedly that this was Peter. He reminded him of Harley Keener, who he hadn’t seen in much too long. Innocent, yet intelligent. “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ Tony actually scoffed. He wanted to say so many things, but he didn’t know how. He looked back at Peter. “Everything,” he whispered finally, having not expected anything to actually come out. _

 

_ The young boy blinked and moved forward, closing the distance between them, and placed a gentle, tiny hand on Tony’s bent knee. He looked at Peter with shock and grief. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” he murmured, and Tony felt his heart break. “I’m not really gone.” _

 

_ Tony squeezed his eyes shut. It was one of those stupid dreams, used to make people feel better about their grief. “Yes, you are,” he snapped, looking back at Peter with eyes threatening to drop tears at any moment. “You’re gone and it’s my fault. I should have protected you.” _

 

_ “No, I’m not,” Peter replied, no reaction at all to the outburst. “Do you know where we are?” _

 

_ Tony sniffed loudly, hating everything about this. His mind was playing tricks on him just like usual. He needed to wake up. _

 

_ But something in Peter’s gaze made him look anyway. He glanced around, looking behind him at the setting sun again. _

 

_ “We’re in the soul stone,” Peter explained, tilting his small head slightly to the side. He pointed and Tony followed his gaze, his heart skipping a beat. _

 

_ Lying on the ground a few feet away was Thanos.  _

 

_ From the looks of it, he was sleeping, hands clasped behind his head. His chest rose and fell steadily, but as Tony stood up to his full height in alarm, he could see that his face was twisted into pain as he slept. _

 

_ “He doesn’t know you’re here.” Tony forgot about Peter for a second, and turned to look at the boy with fear. “Him sleeping is the only reason you can see me.” _

 

_ “What the hell does that mean?” Tony was pretty sure that if he wasn’t already asleep and dreaming, he would pass out again. He didn’t feel too well. Peter pointed again, and Tony could make out faint shapes in the distance. _

 

_ “I told you, we’re in the soul stone,” Peter said patiently. “We need your help to get out.” _

 

_ Tony shook his head slightly. It was just a stupid dream. Peter was gone. The people over there...they were gone too. Weren’t they? _

 

_ “He’s waking up. So are you.” _

 

_ Tony bent down to Peter’s level again, face and eyes desperate. “No, I can’t, I -“ _

 

_ “You can do it, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled at him, and very, very quickly, without moving his legs, Peter began moving backward until he was just a tiny speck in Tony’s vision. _

 

_ “Wait!” _

  
_ “ _ Tony!”


	4. What Did You See?

“He’s waking up. Please try to be patient, Ms. Parker.”

 

“He was screaming my nephew’s name! I think I have a right to be a little impatient!”

 

Tony felt like his eyes were glued shut. He didn’t remember where he was, but he was lying on something soft. The voices around him were soft but urgent, and he knew he had to get up.

 

He groaned and his eyes snapped open, gasping loudly. He stared with wide eyes, taking in his surroundings. The four agents, along with May and Ned, were standing around him.

 

SHIELD. He was in SHIELD Headquarters. Not a soul stone. Slowly, he struggled to sit up on the couch he was placed on, settling to sit against the armrest. It seemed his wound hadn’t completely healed, either.

 

“How long was I out?” he mumbled, breaking the silence as memories of not feeling well and falling into darkness came back slowly.

 

“A few minutes,” Martin replied, all business. “Do you want some water?” Tony watched the older agent for a moment, then waved a hand dismissively.

 

“I’m fine. Just part of getting old, I guess.” With that, he swung his legs over the side of the couch so his feet touched the floor. He moved to stand but May pushed him back, looking worried and maybe a little upset.

 

“What happened to you?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The question no one else wanted to ask. Tony shook his head.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly, glancing at Ned, who looked uncomfortable. At how truthful he sounded, May softened. She must have seen how awful he looked, because he definitely felt awful.

 

Turning to the agents, she smiled politely. “Please get back to work. Ned, help them, if you can.” The agents exchanged looks, then glanced back at Tony, who felt uncomfortably embarrassed. Usually in situations like these he’d be able to bounce back, but he had no energy to put on a front. 

 

“Go, I’m fine,” he muttered, shooing them with one hand. Martin and Kevin exchanged a look, then went to their computers. Xander bit his lip and walked away without a word. Dora looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it, and walked over to join Xander, probably asking if he was okay.

 

Ned looked up at May, then back at Tony. “Mr. Stark,” he blurted, after seemingly fighting with himself for a moment, “You…” May sent him a stern look, and he shut his mouth. Tony wondered what on Earth the boy could be so pressed about. After a moment, Ned sighed heavily and walked over to Kevin, who seemed to be having trouble with his computer.

 

May watched him go, but Tony watched her. It was like she was a completely different person than the broken, fearful woman he found earlier. Her expression was masked, she sat up straight, and had an authoritative nature to her. Hell, Tony thought, she’d make a better SHIELD Director than he ever would.

 

After she was sure Ned wasn’t within earshot, she dropped her hands and sighed, slowly sinking into the couch beside Tony. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

 

“Like Dwayne the Rock Johnson crushed my head between his hands,” he muttered with some sarcasm, succeeding in making May crack a small smile. It was nice to see, but it only lasted a few seconds. She kept watching him, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so he looked over at his agents. “Has Barbie come back yet?”

 

“No. Like I said, you were only unconscious for a few minutes.” She adjusted her glasses and folded her hands in her lap. Tony knew that look. She wanted to say something. “Were you...Did you have a vision?” she asked, hope lining her tone. His heart dropped into his stomach.

 

He dropped his gaze, looking down at his lap. Squeezing his eyes shut for a few moments, he wondered how to tell her. “It probably means nothing,” he said slowly, “but I saw him. He was asking for help.”

 

He could feel May staring at him. He hated this and he didn’t want to give her any false hope. But then again, he didn’t just pass out randomly. It had to mean something...right?

 

There was quiet for a long time. “You called his name,” May finally whispered, and it made Tony look at her. He swallowed, but was spared replying when Carol zoomed into the room, holding a cloaked figure. Tony and May got to their feet quickly, and Carol smirked as she threw the figure to the ground. His hands were tied behind his back.

 

“Miss us?” she asked, bending down to remove the hood from the figure. A man with a red head stared back at them.

 

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” the man said smugly, voice thick with an accent. “I’ve quite missed Earth.”


	5. The Red Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Skull agrees to give some information, but there is a condition.

Xander and Dora took Red Skull by the biceps and forced him into a chair, making sure he wouldn’t pull anything. The man didn’t even struggle. He just smiled infuriatingly.

 

“Careful, Director,” Carol warned as Tony slowly approached the man, “He’s not completely human anymore.”

 

“A director!” Red Skull exclaimed, looking at Tony with mock surprise. “Vell, vell, Tony Stark. Perhaps you may be living up to your fazher.” Tony clenched his jaw. “Oh, and no need to be vorried, Ms. Danvers,” he continued smugly, “I have no tricks up my sleeve. I know vhy you brought me here.”

 

Tony didn’t have the patience for this. “Then you won’t mind me asking, jawline; what happened to the people who disappeared?”

 

“You don’t truly believe I vill just tell you,” he tutted, shaking his head. “I vant somezing in return.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair. “What could you possibly want, Darth Maul?” Ned grinned at the reference.

 

Red Skull looked at him strangely. “I  _ vant _ you to sit me free, idiot!,” he spat, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, ignoring the reference he most likely didn’t understand. “I am bound to Vormir for zee rest of eternity. Help me lift zee curse and I vill help you find your friends.”

 

“So they’re not...they’re not dead?” Kevin asked hesitantly. Perhaps a bit of hopefulness. Tony couldn’t help but wonder who he had lost. Red Skull stared at him, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Of course not,” he replied, like the agent was stupid for asking, “but I vill not explain anyzing until you agree to help me.”

 

Carol took Tony aside, frowning. When she was sure Red Skull would be out of earshot, she crossed her arms across her chest. “How do we know we can trust him?”

 

“Well, considering he’s an actual Nazi,” he began, spreading his hands, “we don’t know if we can.” He glanced back at Red Skull, who was sitting patiently, not making a sound. “But he…” he paused, pointing, “he was there when Thanos got the soul stone. He knows more about it than anyone else in the universe, probably even more than that wrinkly grape.”

 

Carol didn’t seem convinced. “And if he is lying, nobody is saved and a man who committed terrible crimes is allowed to roam free again. I do not think so.” 

 

Tony bit his lip, looking away for a moment. She had a point. But he had to think… _ What would Cap do? _ “If he says the fifty percent of the population who disappeared are still alive, we have to take that chance. Otherwise, any hope we have of defeating him is as good as dust.”

 

She rested her hands on her hips then, looking over Tony’s shoulder at Red Skull, and at the other agents. Things were quiet. She sighed. “Fine. But don’t expect me to play nice.”

 

He grinned. “I knew there was a reason eyepatch liked you, Barbie,” he exclaimed, walking back over to where everyone was standing. “Alright, jawline. We’ll help you. But before we do, you’re gonna tell us everything you know about the soul stone.” Tony knelt a bit, to Red Skull’s ugly eye level, sending him a smile he knew would infuriate him. “You’re the one in cuffs.”

 

Red Skull scowled, but Tony could see that he knew that, deep down. “Vonderful,” he drawled, regaining his composure Tony-level fast. He might have even been impressed, had it been anyone else. “In order to take the soul stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul.”

 

It seemed like he had said that a few times before. Something pricked in the back of Tony’s mind. Star-Lord, the leader of that ragtag team had freaked out because the blue robotic lady had told him that Thanos killed a woman called Gamora.

 

“So he killed someone in order to get the stone?” May asked, frowning a little as she looked between Red Skull and Tony.

 

“Not killed,” he replied, grinning toothily. Tony fought the urge to gag. “No. The voman he loved most in zee vorld survived.” Tony exchanged a look with Carol.

 

“She is still on Vormir?” Carol guessed.

 

Red Skull nodded. “You are smart, Ms. Danvers,” he drawled, sarcasm lacing his tone. Carol snarled, and May pulled her back.

 

“So…” Kevin ran a hand through his hair, gears obviously turning in his mind. “She was Thanos’ sacrifice, right?” He looked at May, then Tony. “And if she isn’t dead, that means that the soul stone should...stop working.”

 

“We just have to find her!” Dora exclaimed, smiling widely.

 

Tony thought it over, then looked at Red Skull, who was still smirking a little. “Tell the truth, jawline; the people who disappeared. They’re not dead, are they?”

 

“I think you already know zee answer, Mr. Stark,” he said smugly, and Tony blanched. No, he didn’t. Not for sure. He heard Peter’s voice in his mind again.  _ I told you, we’re in the soul stone.  _ “Now for my end of the deal…?”

 

He sighed heavily, biting the inside of his cheek. “What do I do?”

 

“Zhere is an incantation. ‘Quod lapis non indiget protectione. Qui erat custos liberate a ligaturis.”’

 

“Excuse me,” Xander piped up, clearing his throat. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to set him free.”

 

“We have established that, thank you, Agent,” Carol replied, raising an eyebrow. Red Skull frowned.

 

Xander shook his head. “No, I mean...besides the fact that this guy is a terrible person. No offense,” he added. “It’s just...well, what if him being bound to Vormir is the only thing keeping him alive?”

 

“I...am sure that is zee case,” Red Skull admitted, and a silence fell over the room. “You are smarter than I took you for.”

 

“And you still want to do it?” Martin asked, surprise clearly lining his features.

 

“Zhere is no purpose for me to stay on Vormir anymore. I am villing to take the chance.” 

 

Kevin stuck his hands in his pockets. “You know if you do survive, we have no choice but to lock you up for however long you do live.”  Red Skull nodded.

 

Tony sighed, looking over at Carol. “Barbie, do the honors.”

 

Carol gave him a look. “Be careful, Stark.” He spread his hands, grinning. She sighed and asked Red Skull to repeat the words for her. Then, “Quod lapis non indiget protectione. Qui erat custos liberate a ligaturis!”

 

Light appeared in Red Skull’s chest. Ned ran over, untying his wrists. He stood up, looking down at his chest, which rose and fell quickly. Nobody said a word as the light spread; down his torso, down both arms and to his fingertips. He flexed them, watching in stunned awe.

 

“Cover your eyes!” Martin yelled, and everyone decided that it was probably a good idea to listen. Tony slapped a hand over Ned’s eyes and one over his own. He saw light slip through, and it was bright.

 

When he lowered his hand again, Red Skull was gone. The brown cloak he wore was in a heap on the floor. Tony sighed and knelt down next to it, glancing up at Carol.

 

“Anyone up for a roadtrip? We’ve got a planet to get to.”


	6. Space?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s team heads to Vormir, and he gets a concerned phone call.

Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D’s arsenal of ships seemed to still be intact.

 

“Come on.” Martin was leading the way, and nobody, not even Tony, fought him on it. Something had changed in the agents after what Red Skull had said. There was a fierce determination that Tony had never seen before, and he was feeling a little better, himself. “Ms. Danvers, you will be able to guide us to Vormir, right?”

 

“Of course. It will take more time than me  _ just going to get her _ , but…”

 

“We have to go with you,” Kevin interjected, “we don’t know what could be up there once we save Thanos’ daughter.”

 

Carol grinned slightly, but didn’t say anything. If Tony knew any better, he’d say she was probably crushing on Kevin a bit. He smirked.

 

“Alright, no flirting back there or I’m gonna turn the ship around,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. He winked at May, who smiled back.

 

Soon enough, they reached a ship big enough for eight people; it was used for longer missions, where agents could live comfortably on the ship for a few days. 

 

“Whoa,” Ned whispered, awe plastered across his face. Even May looked impressed. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” Carol reached over and ruffled the boy’s hair with a grin of her own. It seemed she had started to take a liking to him.

 

It was nice to see smiles amidst the gloom.

 

It didn’t take long before everyone was settled. Martin sat at the controls and Tony sat beside him in the co-pilot’s chair.

 

“This is just like the Millenium Falcon!” Ned exclaimed excitedly, looking up at the blinking lights on the side of the ship.

 

Xander was standing with him, grinning and showing him some of what each of the buttons did. Out of the corner of Tony’s eye, he could see Dora talking to Kevin as she sat down. She seemed distracted by something, and when Tony looked he saw she was watching Xander and Ned.

 

“Alright, kiddos, let’s get this show on the road. Buckle up! Safety first,” Tony called, and everyone did so. Carol mumbled something under her breath, making May chuckle a bit.

 

Everyone was quiet as Martin started the ship up. The hangar opened. “Hang on,” he said, and the ship slowly began moving forward. After a few moments, they took flight.

 

Ned was stunned silent. Soon enough, the light gray sky was replaced with deep blue as they rose farther into the atmosphere. “You’re able to move around now, if you like,” Martin called over his shoulder, and Carol got up almost immediately, standing beside him with a hand on her hip, ready to guide him.

 

“You want me to show you around, Ned?” Xander asked, getting up with a small grin. “You’re welcome to come, too, Ms. Parker.” 

 

“Yes!” Ned cheered, getting up. “Come on, May, it’ll be fun.”

 

May smiled a bit, nodding as she stood, too. “Alright. Let’s see how things have improved since I last came to S.H.I.E.L.D.” She winked, and Xander led the way. 

 

Tony watched them go feeling...something. He didn’t know what it was exactly. Hope? He hadn’t felt it in a long time.

 

He was going to see his wife, and his boy again. He was willing to do anything.

 

“Are you alright, Director?” Martin’s soft voice pulled Tony from his thoughts. He realized he was still facing the back, even though no one was left seated there (as Dora and Kevin had, presumably, followed Xander), and so he quickly moved to face forward again.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, waving a hand dismissively.

 

“It seemed like you were lost in thought,” Martin continued. Carol smirked.

 

Tony shook his head, stretching his arms above his head. “Just trying to figure out which Keurig I’m gonna buy to hit Thanos over the head with. Hey, how long will this joyride be?”

 

Martin smiled. It was nice to see. “A few hours, give or take.” Carol opened her mouth to say something when Tony’s phone began ringing loudly.

 

“Look at that. Works even in space,” he muttered, getting to his feet. He didn’t notice how he held his breath as he took the phone out of his pocket and saw RHODEY plastered on screen. “Shit.” He looked at the two, sending a small, apologetic smile. “Gotta take it. You know how it is.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, he answered the call and walked over to the corner. “Rhodey! You miss me?”

 

“Tony.” Rhodey’s voice was tight; though it had been ever since Tony came back from Titan. It was like the colonel could never relax, and it made Tony deflate a little. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

 

“Ah…” Tony purses his lips, glancing out the window as they passed a small planet. “Space?”

 

Tony could  _ feel  _ Rhodey tense on the other line. It was something that he was used to. His best friend was usually wound up, and he supposed being a colonel-turned-hero would do that.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m in space.”

 

“Are you crazy!?” Rhodey whisper-yelled, scarily quiet. “You’re going to get yourself killed -“ his voice broke on that word, and he took a deep breath. “Why?”

 

Tony pressed his lips together, leaning his head against the wall. “Rhodey, there are four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who survived. Eyepatch told me to be Director in case he…” he waved a hand dismissively. “Point is, I think we can get everyone back. You have to trust me, Rhodes.”

 

The other line was quiet for a moment. Then, a sigh. “Alright, Tony. You know I do.”

 

“We’ll be back to Wakanda by tomorrow,” Tony promised, “with a plan. Which, by the way, is better than having no plan.”

 

There was a pause. Tony imagined Rhodey smiling a little at his joke, and it made him feel a bit better. “That’s true,” he agreed. “Alright. Keep me updated. Stay safe.”

 

“Yep. You too.”

 

Tony hung up, looking at the phone for a moment. He sighed; he was sure to drive Rhodey crazy one day.

 

But not today. Today was meant for hope, dammit.

 

He walked into the back room, where all the beds were set up like cots. The tour seemed to be long over, as Xander and Dora sat across from Ned, Kevin and May. They were playing cards, and for a moment it seemed...normal.

 

“Wanna join us, Mr. Stark?” Ned offered, holding a deck of cards up. Tony smirked.

 

“I shouldn’t give into my gambling addiction,” he teased. “Besides, I have to go and do adult work.”

 

“Like what? Listen to Martin and Ms. Danvers ramble for hours?” Dora asked, giggling a little. 

 

Tony pointed at her. “Exactly.” He went to turn, then paused. “Speaking of, Captain says it’ll be a few hours. So you may want to catch some Z’s before we get there.”

 

They didn’t have to listen to him, of course. But he liked to think that, maybe, they were starting to respect him. 

 

He’d thought that was something he would never want; would never deserve.

 

Shaking his head, he stood beside Carol, who had taken his seat, and looked out the window.


	7. Another Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gives Tony a pep talk of sorts.

Tony drifted in and out of sleep in the co-pilot’s chair as Martin navigated through space. He knew he should probably go lie down, but the last thing he wanted was to dream about Peter again.

 

And then, the next time he opened his eyes, Carol was standing in front of him.

 

“Alright, Director. Get up, go to bed.” 

 

Tony groaned but pulled himself up anyway, shaking himself off. He had no intention of actually sleeping, but he could at least go check on the others.

 

He glanced at Martin, who was getting up and switching with Carol. He looked exhausted, like he might pass out the moment he sat back down. Martin took the co-pilot’s seat, blinking blearily.

 

“Get some rest,” Tony said quietly, going back over to Carol. “How long’ve we got?”

 

“Still about an hour. Go lie down, I’m okay.”

 

Tony frowned a little, glancing at Martin, then back at Carol, nodding. “Give me a shout if you need any information on mechanics or on the Star Wars franchise.” She snorted.

 

With that, he moved slowly and quietly, toward the back room with the beds.

 

There were three on each side, stacked on top of each other. On the top bunk, on the left, Kevin was sitting against the wall, asleep, but ready to get up at a moment’s notice. The middle bunk was empty but the blankets were pulled back. 

 

In the bottom bunk, Xander and Dora lay side to side, hands brushing the other’s. Tony smirked. There was a romance blooming in his crew!

 

On the bottom bunk on the right side, May was sitting against the wall, and Tony was startled to see she was awake. She was running her hand through Ned’s hair, who was laying with his head in her lap.

 

May looked up and smiled a little at Tony, who suddenly felt pretty awake. He returned a tiny, half- smile and sat on the edge of her bed carefully.

 

“Holding up okay?” May asked softly.

 

“Yeah, you know, miraculously I’m still in one piece,” Tony replied, eyes drifting down to Ned despite himself. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw tear stains glistening on the boy’s cheeks at the glimmer of dim light coming from the cockpit.

 

“He...had a nightmare about his mother,” May supplied after a moment, Tony returning his gaze to her right away. “I mean, he saw her disappear right in front of him.” She looked down at him, continuing to run her hand gently through his hair even though he looked dead asleep.

 

Tony felt a pang - of what, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the fact that Ned reminded him too much of Peter. Too young to be dealing with this kind of thing. And it was his fault.

 

He hadn’t even realized he was staring until he felt May’s gaze on him again. “Do you believe him?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you believe that...that Red Skull guy? I mean, what if he was lying?” Tony could tell she was trying to not to get her hopes up to see her nephew again.

 

He sighed. “Yes,” he replied quietly, after a pause. “I can’t get that vision out of my head, and now here comes jawline five minutes later telling me I know what to believe.” He ran a hand through his hair, letting it drop carelessly in his lap. “We’re gonna get Pete back,” he whispered, meeting May’s shining eyes. “I don’t care what it takes. I got him into this and I’m gonna get him out.”

 

May sniffed and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the bunk above them. They were silent for a long time. 

 

“My back’s getting tired,” he mumbled, moving to sit beside her, but giving her a little space just in case. He started thinking about it - about what they were really doing - and wondered if he was crazy. 

 

How could Gamora really not be dead? Is she really the key to get everyone back? And if she is, would everyone even be set free?

 

There was a reason May was skeptical...and it was to protect herself, the way he would. Hope could be dangerous sometimes.

 

“I trust you.” He was startled by May’s voice, who was still staring up at the bunk. “Really, I do. Peter told me all good things about you when I found out who he was. I wanted to go straight to your door and punch you for letting my boy go out like this and get hurt, but…” she chuckled lightly, “From what I’ve seen of you so far, I know he was right.” She gave him a small smile, making his eyes prick. 

 

_ Don’t you even dare cry now, Stark. _

 

“You’re a wonderful leader and you’ve been great with Ned. If anyone’s going to get Peter back, it’s you.” He realized she knew full well that that was exactly what he needed to hear; he could see the smirk on her tired face.

 

He thought about Pepper. About how they were going to be married. About how they were going to have a  _ kid,  _ for God’s sake. And Thanos took that from him.

 

His eyes stung harder than they’d stung in years. He’d been holding tears back for so much of his life that he forgot what it was like. His shoulders  _ shook _ as silent tears rolled down his face. He forgot the warm sensation they gave and he hated it. This - he was weak. 

 

Why was he even crying? This was the best he’d felt in weeks. It was only a little bit, but there was some hope.

 

May placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit - he had assumed she had fallen asleep already. She didn’t say anything and he was glad she didn’t. He simply reached up, placed his hand on hers for a moment, then dropped it back onto his lap. She did the same.

 

He leaned his head against the wall and listened to Ned’s breathing - and soon after, May’s began to even out, too.

 

Shutting his eyes, he promised them that he would save them or die trying. Wherever they were.

 

He drifted off, and when he did, he saw the water again.

 

_ Kneeling down, he touched it - same thing as before, not wet, but definitely water. When he straightened up, he was greeted by loud speaking but no one nearby. The words grew so loud he had to clamp his hands over his ears - _

 

_ And then it was quiet. Opening his eyes, Tony saw a group of people, crowding around something. They were murmuring now and he could hear what they were saying; _

 

_ “It’s Stark; he’s connected to the stone somehow.” _

 

_ “Well, he was stabbed by the big guy after all, maybe that had something to do with it -“ _

 

_ “How does that even make any sense?” _

 

_ “I don’t know! We were erased from existence by a giant purple alien with the power to destroy anything! Nothing makes sense, Drax!” _

 

_ Tony could hear it now. That was the Star-Lord guy. But he found that nobody could see him, and so he pushed through the crowd. He was dumbfounded to find that he - Tony - was lying on the ground. _

 

_ Pepper was kneeling beside him, cupping his face. Stephen was checking his heart beat. When Tony looked up, he saw Peter was standing next to Pepper, looking like he’d been crying. _

 

_ “Director! Director!” _

 

_ “He’s waking up,” Stephen mumbled. _

 

_ Tony could see his unconscious figure begin to spasm. _

 

“No!”


	8. Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his group reach Vormir, and are greeted by its mysteries.

“Director, wake up! You’re dreaming!”

Tony’s eyes shot open and he banged his head on the top of the bunk. He barely felt it, though, heart pounding in his ears as he met Dora’s concerned eyes, only a few inches away. She’d obviously been shaking him.

His eyes wandered, seeing May and Ned standing on one side of her, looking worried; Xander, standing behind Dora, biting his lip; Kevin, standing next to him with his arms crossed; and Martin and Carol in the doorway, looking alarmed.

Tony swallowed hard, moving to get up. Dora quickly got out of the way, and he could feel everyone staring at him. “Sorry,” he muttered pathetically.

“We’re here, by the way,” Xander supplied, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“We’ve reached Vormir with no incidents,” Carol announced proudly. Tony nodded, rubbing one of his eyes to try and get the image of Pepper and his limp body out of his mind. 

 

He pushed past everyone, still staring at him, and looked out at the ramp. Looked like a barren planet to him.

 

He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a quiet whirring. Eyes widening, he looked over at Dora. “What was I saying?”

 

“W-What?”

 

“In my sleep, what was I saying?” he asked urgently.

 

Dora hesitated a moment, then replied, “Something...something about Mark LI.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened and all of a sudden his armor flew in, attaching itself seamlessly to his body.

 

Mark LI was the suit that he had worked on the moment he had woken up after his surgery. Shuri had patched him up after he was stabbed, and, despite her orders he hadn’t been able to stay in bed.

 

Now, she was a protege. Created her brother’s suit and made mostly all of Wakanda’s tech, all out of vibranium. He begged her for her help, and of course, she was working through grief as well, so she accepted. The girl was brilliant and Tony was grateful that she was the one to help him. 

 

The suit had only a little bit of vibranium (she had wanted to infuse more of it, and he had loved the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about it, but he couldn’t take all of that from her). Either way, it was still his best version yet. And now, apparently, it could travel through space.

 

“Whoa!” Ned exclaimed, first to break the silence. The new suit was shiny; not a scratch on it despite flying through space on its own. 

 

Dora was beaming widely, obviously also excited to see the suit in person. For a moment, everyone seemed to forget Tony’s dreaming. 

 

He decided to keep it that way.

 

“All right, time to roll out. Remember we’re looking for a green alien woman, and don’t forget your buddy! Barbie, you’re with me.”

 

The mask fell down over his face and slowly started down the ramp. Carol jogged over to join him, smirking. 

 

It was a smaller planet. They had landed at the mouth of a cave. Tony and Carol led the way through, lighting the way with his suit.

 

The cave was winding, but it wasn’t very long. When they reached an opening, Tony noticed the cave began to go up on an incline, with almost-stairs made of rock. That must have been where Red Skull was stationed. Creepy.

 

Tony motioned for everyone to continue up the stairs while he and Carol began looking around. It was eerily quiet. No breeze at all, despite the pleasant pink and blue sky.

 

“Uh, boss?” Carol was kneeling to the right of the cave, hunching over something. Tony’s mask disappeared and he slowly made his way over to her.

 

“What?”

 

Carol straightened up a bit, gesturing to what she had been looking at.

 

In one of the rocks was a small indent, the shape of a stone. They both stared at it, dumbfounded for a few moments. “Maybe that was where the soul stone was kept?” She guessed, but something didn’t sit right with him.

 

“Director Stark?” Martin’s voice echoed from the top of the stairs. They looked up, quickly standing. “You might want to come look at this.”

 

When they reached the top of the stairs, Tony blinked in surprise and slight horror.

 

There were two humongous pillars, at least 100 feet each, and they were standing on a cliff.

 

“This is insane,” Xander mumbled.

 

“That isn’t all,” Kevin mumbled, looking over the edge. May was beside him, looking a little sick. “I think I found the woman we’re looking for.”

 

Tony glanced at them, then at Carols the two of them slowly made their way to the edge, glancing over. 

 

There was a fog and a very long drop. There were definitely rocks on the bottom. He opened his mouth to say he couldn’t see anything when parts of the fog cleared, and he saw her.

 

A green woman, alright. Lying on a flat rock all the way at the bottom, leg bent at an odd angle, and arms thrown carelessly. Black hair with fiery ends was spread out behind her, and she would look peaceful if it weren’t for the fact that it looked like every bone in her body was broken.

 

“Oh my God,” Carol murmured, absolutely disgusted. 

 

“This is ridiculous. There’s no way she’s still alive,” Kevin sighed, defeated. 

 

Tony clenched his jaw and let the mask appear back over his face. “Barbie, let’s go.”

 

He didn’t wait for her to reply; he simply took off and slowly maneuvered his way around the rocks. It got even bleaker as he went. But he continued downward. At some point, he heard a boom and saw Carol was flying beside him. She smirked at him and he nodded back. 

 

After what felt like forever, they landed beside her. Tony’s mask disappeared again and he slowly knelt next to her limp body. He was afraid to touch her, she looked so broken. 

 

Carol sighed heavily, kneeling beside him. With gentleness he’s never seen, she took Gamora’s wrist lightly, bringing it up to her ear. Tony held his breath.

 

She laid her wrist down carefully, shaking her head slowly. “Nothing.” Tony let it out softly, dropping his chin to his chest. He shut his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. 

 

When he opened his eyes again, he looked down at Gamora’s hand. He’d been about to stand up when he saw something shiny. Frowning, he moved to look at it closer, and slowly and gently moved her fingers open.

 

Out of her hand fell a gray, almost translucent stone. Carol and Tony exchanged a look before he picked it up. “About the size of the indent…” she mumbled.

 

Tony inspected it for a few moments, then gave it to Carol. He was quiet for a moment. Then, “We have to get her up there.”

 

She stuffed the stone in her pocket, nodding. “You’re right. We have to be careful.”

 

Tony sighed heavily and gently slipped his arms underneath Gamora’s body. He hated how limp she felt, and she was no doubt freezing. Exhaling slowly, he stood up.

 

Here went nothing.

 

He took off, much slower than before, making sure he wouldn’t hit one of Gamora’s limbs on a rock. After what seemed like a hours, they reached the top again.

 

“Is she...okay?” Ned asked hopefully. The four agents and May looked upset. They knew the truth.

 

“That’s what we’re gonna find out,” Tony replied tightly, slowly making his way over to where the indent was. Everyone followed quietly behind, confused.

 

He carefully and gently placed her down, kneeling with her, making sure she’d be comfortable in case anything happened. He held his hand out, and Carol plopped the stone into his hand.

 

Placing it into the indent, he found it fit perfectly. It began to glow, and then Gamora’s chest began to glow. It kept getting brighter and brighter, and the moment it disappeared, she gasped.

 

Cheers and gasps erupted throughout the group. Gamora didn’t move, but her chest rose and fell softly now. Curiously, Carol knelt behind her and picked up her wrist gently. “I don’t think it healed her all the way,” she announced. “It’s enough to keep her alive.”

 

Tony frowned, looking over at her, then down at Gamora. “All right, then. Time to go on a roadtrip, folks.”


	9. Strange Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony watches over Gamora, and Kevin seeks some reassurance. Afterward, Tony has a conversation with an unexpected visitor.

It took another twenty minutes to get everyone situated.

 

Tony gently carried Gamora back to the ship, everyone trailing behind with a bit more hope than they had before. Carol kept the stone safe in hee pocket, and when they arrived, Martin set a course to Wakanda.

 

In the back of the ship was the medical room. It was small; only two cots and a single chair, but it was something. Tony lay Gamora down on one of the beds and, after taking the stone from her, ordered Carol to get some rest. Then they were off.

 

He shut the door behind him, after removing his suit, and sat beside her in case she woke up. His eyes found her hand again, and he couldn’t help but wonder; what  _ was _ that stone, anyway?

 

Stephen had told him that there were only the six Infinity Stones. What was this one? Was it even real? If so, does Thanos know about it?

 

He wished Red Skull could have told him about that.

 

The door swung open quietly, and Kevin walked in. “Excuse me. I...didn’t mean to intrude. I was just wondering if you might like some company.”

 

Tony glanced up, shrugging a shoulder. “Sure thing. Thanks, kid.” He realized Kevin was in his late twenties, at least, but it was a habit.

 

Kevin nodded lightly, and sat on the edge of the other cot. Tony turned to face him, watching for a moment. The agent looked worn, and for the first time in a while, he didn’t have a stony look on his face.

 

“How’s she doing?”

 

“My AI thinks parts of her spine is broken, and a concussion. Seems whatever that stone was, it healed mostly everything else.” Tony waved a hand dismissively, leaning back in the chair. 

 

Kevin sighed, shaking his head. “That’s awful.”

 

“She’ll be alright,” he promised. He trusted Shuri and Bruce with his life. 

 

They were both quiet for a long time. Then, “Director, I...could I ask you something important?” Tony nodded a little, scared of where it was going. “Before we got off the ship, you were having a pretty bad dream. Did you...I mean, did you have another vision, like at Headquarters?”

 

May must have told him. He sighed, looking away. It probably wasn’t even important. Him? Connected to the soul stone somehow? That made absolutely no sense. He didn’t reply for a long while.

 

“Please.” Kevin’s voice broke, making Tony look up in surprise. “I...I need to know that they’re okay. The people who have disappeared.” He took a shaky breath, looking into Tony’s eyes. It was unnerving to see one of the most stoic agents break down like this. 

 

“My fiancé, Alex, disappeared. We were going to get married next month.” Kevin rubbed his nose, sniffing violently. “I saw him disappear right in front of me, Director, I...I was powerless to stop it.”

 

Tony swallowed, looking down at his lap for a moment. He thought about Pepper, and about Peter. Slowly, he stood up and walked over, sitting beside him on the cot.

 

Placing a hand on Kevin’s shoulder, he looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was feeling. “I lost my fiancée too,” he murmured gently. A pause. Then, “I did have another vision.”

 

Kevin’s eyes widened.

 

“There wasn’t much to it,” Tony continued, sighing. “The people who disappeared are not dead. They are trapped. I saw them. And she -“ he nodded toward Gamora, “- is their ticket out. Once she’s up and about, I think...I think they’ll be okay.” They had to be. “There’s no way that purple bastard is going to get away with this.”

 

Kevin managed a small smile, nodding lightly. Tony couldn’t help but wonder who the other agents had lost, but he tried not to dwell on it. They were gonna get them back. They had to.

 

Tony pat Kevin’s shoulder once more and stood up, walking back toward the chair. He sat down, glanced at Gamora, then took the stone out of his pocket. He began rolling it between his fingers, feeling...calm.

 

“Do you mind if I get some rest here?” Kevin asked, looking even more worn all of a sudden. Tony nodded, waving a hand dismissively as he looked closer at the stone. Was...was it making him feel this way?

 

Slowly, he curled his fist around it, taking a deep breath. Gently, he closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids he saw a nice white light and felt even calmer. Calmest he had in years.

 

When he opened his eyes, Stephen was sitting on the edge of the cot in front of him.

 

Tony yelled in surprise and scrambled backward. Glancing at the door, he expected someone to burst in at any moment; for Kevin to wake. But nothing happened.

 

Heart pounding, he looked back over at Stephen and noticed that he - Tony - was still sitting in his chair, leaning his head against the back of the chair, asleep. Gamora was still in the cot, and she hadn’t moved. Kevin was on the other cot, lying with his back to them.

 

God, it was so  _ creepy _ seeing himself again.

 

He brushed himself off, seeing that Stephen was watching him very calmly. “‘Sup, Beardy?”

 

“In truth, not much,” Stephen replied, glancing at Gamora. “I’m proud of you, Stark.”

 

“What is happening, Strange?” Okay, no more time for jokes. He’d only had questions since everyone began disappearing and now it was time for answers. He looked at himself, then back at Stephen. “Am I dreaming?”

 

Now that he looked closer, Stephen did look...ghostly. He wondered what that was called. He’d definitely told him something before. Astral something. Stephen crossed one leg over the other. “Yes, you are dreaming. Like you were earlier. How much did you see?”

 

“I saw...myself. All of you were there, saying I might be connected to the stone somehow…”

 

“And then you woke up,” Stephen guessed. Tony nodded, still a bit freaked out. “Look, I don’t have much time. I don’t have all of the answers, but I have some. For example,” he paused, pointing at unconscious Tony’s hand, which was still clenched tightly around the small stone, “this stone you found.”

 

Tony’s eyes darted to himself, then toward Stephen again. “It healed her,” he blurted stupidly.

 

“Not completely, but yes, it did,” Stephen agreed, nodding. “This stone you found...it is not an Infinity Stone. I believe it is the ancient Stone of Serenity. It was said to help the Vorms calm down, sleep, and heal before they were driven into extinction. But it was only found in people who deserved it most.” Stephen cracked a small grin. “Guess it thought that this woman deserved a second chance at life.”

 

Tony glanced down at his unconscious form again, then back up at Stephen. His mind buzzed with a million questions, but he decided to ask the one that had been on his mind for weeks.

 

“Why?” he asked quietly, approaching him slowly. “Why would you give up the Time Stone for...for me?” His voice broke.

 

Stephen looked away, biting his bottom lip. “I used the stone before to see if there was any possible way of defeating Thanos.” A pause. “I didn’t have all the answers then, but our one way of winning needed you alive.”

 

“Why me?” he asked, frustrated.

 

“Because you are the one to set us all free.”

 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, getting more and more angry. “If you hadn’t given him the stone in the first place, you would still be here!”

 

“And if I hadn’t given him the stone, he would have killed you and stolen the stone from me another time,” Stephen countered, agitated, standing now. He took a deep breath. “And we’d have no chance of getting out.” He was quieter now.

 

Tony knew it was true. He sighed heavily, feeling defeated. Despite the knowledge that he was doing something right for once, he felt...tired. Upset.

 

Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stark, you’re doing everything you can. I promise you. I know you’re doubting yourself, but you’re going to get us out, or I’m not a wizard.” He winked.

 

They both glanced at Tony’s unconscious form, who was starting to stir. Stephen’s form began to ripple. “I have to go.”

 

Tony swallowed, looking at him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

And then he woke with a start in the chair, the stone falling at his feet.


	10. Agents of SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to know his agents.

Tony spent a long time beside Gamora, thinking about his conversation with Stephen.

 

He continued to run the stone between his fingers, figuring he might be able to see him again. Or anyone else...he definitely wished that he could talk to someone else too.

 

Maybe the stone was what had connected him to Thanos after all. It all made no sense, but what mattered was that he was doing the right things.

 

He glanced back at Kevin, who was still asleep, though tension had not quite left his face. Tony was sure the stone had an effect on him, too. Either way, he was glad to see he was getting some rest.

 

Quietly, the door to the medical room swung open and May walked in, sending him a small smile. “Well, I think it’s time we switch,” she greeted softly. She held a book at her side, her glasses were straight, and her hair was up. She looked...normal. Hopeful. “You’ve been watching over her for hours. Go on, go take a break.”

 

Tony wanted to argue, but he figured she wouldn’t have any of it. Standing, he shoved the stone into his pocket and nodded. “Let me know if there are any changes,” he said, and she nodded, managing a small smile.

 

As he shut the door quietly behind him, he sighed heavily. His conversation with Kevin kept playing in his head; the way his lip trembled and the hopeful look in his eyes.

 

Tony made his way toward the quarters quietly, not wanting to wake anyone as he walked slowly through. A soft whisper of “Director!” stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to find Dora sitting on the very edge of one of the bunks, smiling at him. He blinked and slowly made his way toward her. “How are you? How is she?”

 

“Both fine,” he replied warily, sitting on the edge of the opposite bunk. “You holding up okay, kid?”

 

“Yeah,” she whispered with a shrug, “I just couldn’t sleep.” Tony glanced down and noticed Xander had his head lying in her lap. She was gently running her hand through his curls. She seemed to notice him staring, so she supplied, “He’s been having a hard time with the whole disappearing thing.”

 

Tony frowned. Of course he was. Why didn’t he notice it until now? He was so focused on finding Gamora and figuring out how to bring everyone back that he hadn’t taken the time to check on his team. “I should have checked up on you,” he said softly. “Do you...want to talk...about it?” Unknown territory, but he could try.

 

“You shouldn’t have to worry about us,” she whispered cheerfully, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. Sighing, she looked down at Xander, her hand pausing in his hair for a moment. “I didn’t actually see anyone close to me disappear,” she admitted after a brief pause, which made Tony look up. “I was buying groceries and people started screaming. I saw people disappear and tried to get ahold of Director Fury, but he didn’t respond. When I returned to my apartment, my mom and my little brother were nowhere to be seen.”

 

Tony shook his head a little. At least she didn’t see it, right? But that didn’t particularly lessen the pain, either. “We’ll get them back,” he promised.

 

Dora smiled lightly. “I know. Director Fury had good reason to trust you. You know he’s not very good with that.” She looked down at Xander again, then back up at Tony, who had cracked a small grin. “Xander lost his twin brother,” she whispered softly, like it might wake him. “They’re really close. It’s been taking a huge toll on him.”

 

Tony glanced down at the agent - a boy, really, only a few years older than Peter was - and wondered about that kind of heartbreak. He didn’t have siblings; he didn’t understand it.

 

But he imagined that it would be the same feeling as losing Rhodey, and he thanked God he still had his best friend back in Wakanda.

 

“Thanos has taken everything,” Tony said softly, earning a surprised look from Dora. “But we’re gonna get everyone back. I know it.” Sure, he had more confidence after taking to Stephen. But still. He had to believe it.

 

Dora smiled. “You really are nothing like the media portrays you,” she whispered with a grin, as he stood up.

 

Tony winked. “Don’t tell anyone.” With that, he walked toward the front of the ship, shaking his head lightly.

 

Martin was alone in piloting the ship. Carol must have been getting some rest. Tony took a deep breath, then cleared his throat, going over to the co-pilot’s chair. “Mind if I join you?”

 

The older man jumped, looking up in surprise. Seemed he’d been alone since they returned to the ship. “Sorry. My mind must have been wandering. Of course, Director.”

 

Tony took a seat, nodding lightly. “How, uh…” he waved a hand dismissively, “how are ya holding up?”

 

“Fine,” he replied shortly, and Tony had the feeling he wouldn’t explain why his mind was wandering. 

 

“Good.”

 

They were quiet, watching the stars. Martin cleared his throat, maybe trying to break the awkward silence. “Do you really think this woman is the way to save everyone?”

 

“Yeah. I do,” he answered. “People who get crazy visions are usually right.” Martin cracked a small grin.

 

A beat. The grin faded. “I wanted to apologize. I underestimated you at the beginning, but you’ve really stepped up when we needed hope. So thanks.”

 

Tony shook his head, though he was smiling a little. “Don’t do that. Trust me, I am very unqualified.”

 

“You’re a fantastic leader and good thinker. How does that equate to ‘unqualified’ in your mind?”

 

He snorted. “I’m not the leader type. I’m just doing what Eyepatch would want.” He paused, taking a moment to look at the older man; really look at him. He was genuine. “Thank you,” he sighed, knowing arguing would do no good.

 

Martin smiled again and nodded. “They’re good kids,” he said after a moment. “The agents. I’ve worked with those three before. They’re young, but they’ve got a drive. Reminds me of when I was their age.”

 

“Alright, grandpa,” Tony joked, but he couldn’t help but agree. He was lucky to have the team that he did. 

 

“I met my wife through the SHIELD program,” Martin began softly, staring out the windshield instead of making eye contact. “She joined shortly after I did, when I was around Kevin’s age. Clara was fierce and strong, and I was in love with her as soon as I met her. Something convinced her to go out with me, and we’ve been happily together ever since.

 

“She retired a few years ago. Said she was getting too old. But that didn’t make her any less strong. That’s why I never thought in a hundred years she’d be the one to go instead of me.”

 

Tony blinked in surprise. Martin didn’t waver once, kept a steady gaze straight ahead. What did he say to that? 

 

“She’ll be back to kick some ass. That’s a promise,” he said after a moment, and Martin finally looked at him. There was a small smile forming.

 

They both fell quiet again. Tony thought about the agents - his agents- and damn if he didn’t care about them. It had only been a few hours, but he was going to make sure that these people got their loved ones back, no matter what.

 

“Director, look.” Martin was pointing, and Tony looked. It was Earth. “There’s Wakanda. We made it.”


	11. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Shuri work tirelessly to revive Gamora, and Tony forms an unlikely friendship with Rocket.

When they touched down in Wakanda, Bruce, Shuri, and Rhodey were already outside with a floating stretcher. Ned exclaimed that this was the coolest place he had ever been.

 

Kevin and Xander carried Gamora carefully to the stretcher. Shuri guided it toward the castle as the agents, May, Carol, and Ned admired it. Tony went over to Bruce and Rhodey, who were smiling tiredly at him.

 

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce greeted him with a small smile.

 

Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder. “How was space?” 

 

Tony snorted. “ _ Great _ , actually. Five star service up there. Thanks for asking.”

 

Bruce smiled, then went over to the group, introducing himself and telling them that they’re all welcome inside. He then led the way toward the castle, and Tony looked back at Rhodey. “How have things been since I left?”

 

“Not great,” Rhodey admitted, sighing. He was wearing a sweater and jeans, and he looked pretty relaxed, besides the clear tension in his posture. Obviously, it had killed him that Tony had been gone for so long. “Everyone’s a mess in there. We’ve tried coming up with plans but we can’t.”

 

Tony nodded a little, looking away for a moment. “I can explain everything,” he said, nodding toward the group, “but first I need a drink. It’s been much too long.”

 

“Wakandans don’t drink much alcohol, Tony.”

 

He rolled his eyes, patting Rhodey’s shoulder as he started toward the castle. “I’ll find something.”

 

“You usually do,” he replied as he walked beside him, smiling. Man, that was nice to see.

 

When they walked inside, everyone was in the common room. People were introducing themselves to the agents, to Carol (who seemed to enjoy the attention) and May and Ned. Ned was beyond excited to be meeting these heroes and was rambling to Thor with the raccoon on his shoulder, who was listening politely.

Bruce was nowhere in sight, most likely already down in the lab with Shuri to help Gamora. Steve was standing against the wall, talking to Martin. When Tony walked by, he nodded respectfully. “Stark.”

 

Tony nodded back. “Cap’n.” He continued, sighing lightly. He winked at Natasha, who smirked back. Even Clint was there, and he did a finger gun in Tony’s general direction. In the kitchen, Okoye and M’Baku stood there,deep in conversation in a language Rhodey and Tony wouldn’t understand. When they entered, Okoye took her spear and pointed it at him.

 

“What is happening, Stark?”

 

“Hello to you too,” he murmured, glancing at M’Baku, who was smirking. “What’s  _ happening _ is we’re getting your king back. And all of your warriors. Can I have a drink, please?”

 

The two exchanged a look. Rhodey smirked. Finally, Okoye backed down with a huff, opening the fridge. Tony bent down and took a bottle of something - he didn’t bother to check - and thanked them again before heading out of the kitchen.

 

“They’ve been really on edge. Probably the most out of everyone,” Rhodey explained as he followed Tony down to the lab. Shuri and Bruce were hard at work with helping fix Gamora, and Tony felt in his pocket where the Stone of Serenity lay, cold against his thigh. He wondered if it could help.

 

“Hey, princess.”

 

“What do you want, white boy?” There’s no edge to her voice; more just annoyance as she worried over the woman’s broken body. Bruce snorted.

 

Tony pulled the stone out of his pocket, holding it in his palm. “This is the Stone of Serenity. It brought her back to life.”

 

That was enough to pull Shuri - and Bruce, for that matter - out of their work and look at him and the stone.

 

“...Really?” she asked quietly, walking over to take it from him. She ran it over her palm and sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment. Tony knew she was feeling the calm he had felt when he did the same thing. “How did it work?”

 

“There was a little indent in the cave we were in. Fit perfectly. We found it in her hand,” he said, pointing at Gamora. Shuri looked impressed, and slowly walked over to Gamora, curling her fist around the stone. With that hand, she ran it gently along her spine, closing her eyes.

 

Shuri turned to Bruce. “This stone can work like one of our beads,” she guessed, eyes determined.

 

Bruce’s eyes widened. “You want to -”

 

“Put the stone on her spine, yes,” she finished. Bruce adjusted his glasses and Rhodey and Tony exchanged a look.

 

Bruce nodded, going to the other side of Gamora. “Alright. It’s the best idea we’ve got.”

 

Tony knew surgery like this would be a very delicate procedure, so he made his way back up toward the common room, Rhodey following behind. When they reached the top of the stairs, the raccoon was standing there with his hands on his hips.

 

“I want to see my friend,” he announced angrily, staring up at Rhodey and Tony intimidatingly.

 

“I don’t think -”

 

“Shut it, metalhead!” Rocket shouted, pointing at Rhodey. “The rest of my friends are gone; the least you can do is let me see her!”

 

Tony sighed, looking at Rhodey. “Why don’t you go tell everyone the news, huh, buddy?” he murmured, patting his shoulder. His best friend looked at him for a moment, then nodded lightly, heading toward where Natasha, Clint, and Thor were standing. Tony turned back toward the raccoon, who was watching Rhodey go. “If you’re gonna come down there, you have to be quiet. They’re doing surgery and it’s really important.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be quiet,” Rocket replied dismissively, but he wasn’t looking at Tony anymore; he was looking past him with almost hopeful eyes. He sighed lightly and led the way down, going straight for one of the stools. He sat there, and Rocket stood on the table beside him, stretching to get a look at his friend. When he saw her, and saw she was being taken care of, he relaxed but didn’t sit. Looking at Tony, he tilted his head slightly. “What happened to her?”

 

Tony winced, but he wouldn’t lie. “Thanos threw her off of a cliff.”

 

The raccoon blanched, then glanced at Gamora again. “Damn. I knew she was strong, but not  _ that _ strong.”

 

“Well, when I found her, she was dead,” he said, which made Rocket whirl around to look at him again. “There was this weird stone thing that brought her back to life, but it didn’t heal her completely.”

 

Rocket was quiet for a few moments, thinking it over. “And she’s gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Promise.”

 

He exhaled slowly, taking a seat on the table, looking the most relieved Tony had ever seen.

 

“Do not touch any of my stuff!” Shuri yelled over her shoulder. Tony smirked. She really reminded him of himself, but much better. More patient, more intelligent, more kind. Less of a mess.

 

She and Peter would get along.

 

The two were quiet for a long time, letting Bruce and Shuri work in peace. It was about an hour later when Shuri, panting, took a step back from the table. “Okay.”

 

“It’s in there,” Bruce added tiredly, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“Now we wait,” she said. No one seemed sure of how long it would take, but Rocket and Tony both got up and walked over to look at her. The raccoon humphed impatiently and scurried up Tony’s leg, up until he reached his shoulder.

 

“Don’t talk about this,” Rocket hissed, and Tony held his hands up in surrender.

 

Tony looked at her, breathing peacefully. “Maybe we should leave her alone for awhi -” He stopped talking abruptly, because the spot where they had buried the stone was glowing. Brighter and brighter and Shuri cheered, because it was  _ working _ .

 

As suddenly as it began, the glowing stopped. Nothing happened for a long moment. Then Gamora gasped and her eyes shot open. “ _ No!  _ Thanos!” She sat up quickly and Shuri and Bruce began shouting their protests, but Tony and Rocket noticed the crazy look in her eyes as she aimed a punch at Bruce’s jaw, then kicked Shuri in the gut, standing right in front of Tony.

 

“Gamora, look at me!” Rocket exclaimed, and she paused, breathing hard, doing as he said.

 

“Rocket,” she whispered.

 

“It’s me. You’re safe,” he promised, hopping from Tony’s shoulder to hers.

 

Gamora slowly shut her eyes, reaching up to pet him once. She looked over at Bruce, who was holding his jaw, and Shuri, doubled over, and Tony, staring at her. “Oh my God.” She ran a hand over her face and walked over to Shuri carefully, helping her sit. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She looked at Bruce, guilt plastered on her face.

 

“‘S okay,” Bruce replied, moving his jaw in a circle. “We’re just glad you’re okay -“

 

“Tony!” May was at the top of the stairs, sounding out of breath. “They’re - They’re back!”

 


	12. Reuniting

Tony, Bruce, Shuri, and Rocket exchanged looks.

 

“What does she mean by ‘they’?” Gamora asked curiously.

 

“We’ll explain later,” Tony replied numbly, taking a running start and making his way back up to the common room. It was empty now. The heroes were all outside, near the forest.

 

Bruce looked at Shuri, who was staring off at the trees hopefully. “Go on,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and a grin slowly spread across her face before she sprinted outside. “The people who disappeared must have reappeared, right where they were left.”

 

“Groot’s out there, step on it!” Rocket shouted, still standing on Gamora’s shoulder. She frowned, looking at him, but sprinted in that direction like he asked.

 

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look. “I need to go back to space,” he mumbled as they headed back outside. Bruce pat his shoulder and they made their way, silently, to the forest.

 

It was a lot of yelling. Everywhere Tony looked, people were looking for their friends. As he stepped into the forest, he was unsure of what the people would remember. He was also unsure if Thanos knew. He hoped, for their sake, he didn’t. Not yet, at least.

 

Bruce went over to Thor, who was kneeling beside Groot - the sentient tree. Gamora and Rocket were standing there, the raccoon now eye level with the tree, and Tony wondered if he was imagining the sparkle of tears in his eyes.

 

Steve was kneeling beside Bucky, and Tony turned away quickly. He didn’t have any intention of seeing that man again - or at least looking into his eyes. The guilt was there, but Tony didn’t like looking at them and knowing...he preferred not to think about it.

 

Okoye was smiling ear to ear - the happiest Tony had ever seen her, really - while Shuri hugged her brother. M’Baku stood beside Okoye, smiling almost as much as she was. T’Challa caught Tony’s gaze over Shuri’s shoulders and managed a small grin that he returned.

 

Natasha had her arms wrapped around Wanda, and Clint was talking to her gently, though the girl wasn’t crying or showing any emotion at all. She simply stared, blankly, letting Natasha smooth her hair. Tony clenched his jaw, thinking about Vision for a moment before he continued on.

 

Sam and Rhodey were shaking hands, and Tony heard the latter apologize for not being there when it happened. Tony didn’t get the response, however, because the phone in his pocket began to buzz fervently.

 

He stepped away, heart skipping, and looked at it. Pepper’s face showed up on the screen and he fumbled to press the answer button. Shakily, he held it to his ear. “Tony?”

 

“Pepper,” he muttered, and even on that one little word, his voice broke. It was so great to hear her voice again.

 

“Where are you? What’s going on? What just happened, Tony?” She sounded scared. The most scared he had ever heard and his heart broke for her. She was so strong; but now she didn’t hide the fact that this was so, so frightening. He needed to go back to New York right away - and take the agents, May, and Ned with him.

 

Tony flipped the phone from one ear to the other, trying to stop his whole body from shaking. “Pep, listen to me,” he said quietly, breathing fast, “I’m in Wakanda. It’s a really long story and I’m gonna be home soon. Just - Just stay with Happy.” Happy had disappeared, too - he hoped he was okay.

 

“Okay,” she replied softly, obviously not going to argue with him on this one.

 

“I love you, okay?” It slipped out before he could stop it, eyes stinging. He quickly reached up to rub them. “Make sure no one eats my leftovers.”

 

She sniffed and let out a sort of laugh. “I love you, too.”

 

The phone clicked and he slowly lowered it from his ear, staring down at it for a long moment before shoving it back in his pocket. He really did it. They were back.

 

“Director?” Xander stood behind him, and he turned around, tilting his head lightly.

 

“What is it, kid?”

 

“Um, there’s a ship over there, and it’s not ours -” The agent pointed, over toward where they had landed. There was, in fact, another ship landing there beside it. The people on the ground were standing around it, in battle stances, waiting to see if it was friend or foe - perhaps one of Thanos’ children had come to fight them for him.

 

Xander and Tony made their way closer as the ramp touched the ground. Tony placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder, ready to call for his suit if needed -

 

And then Nebula appeared on top of the ramp.

 

“Nebula?” Gamora exclaimed, dumbfounded. Tony blinked. She’d helped him back to Earth after everyone on Titan had disappeared - but after she’d dropped him off, she had left. He didn’t think he’d see her again.

 

The blue woman stared at her sister for a long moment, then scanned the crowd of heroes - some still pointing weapons and such at her. “For cryin’ out loud, she’s on our side!” Rocket shouted, making everyone look down at him.

 

“Thank you, raccoon,” she replied in her usual, annoyed tone, as heroes began lowering the weapons hesitantly.

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“So, I see you have saved everyone,” she continued, ignoring his statement completely as her eyes fell on Tony for a long moment. “Lucky for you, I picked up some of your friends on the way here.

 

“Where are we?” Quill appeared out of nowhere, holding one side of his head as he headed down the ramp. Drax and Mantis were close behind him, squinting in the sunlight. He paused exactly where he was, seeing Gamora, who stared back at him with surprise. Mantis and Drax ran into him and when they realized what made him stop, huge grins spread across their faces. “Oh my God, Gamora!”

 

“We thought you were dead!” Mantis exclaimed with a gasp. The three of them ran to her, and to Rocket and Groot, disbelief plain on their faces. Tony didn’t move his gaze as he pat Xander’s shoulder again, slowly making his way through the crowd to stand beside May. Please be okay, please be okay, please...

 

His eyes flicked up to the top of the ramp, and he held his breath, waiting -

 

Stephen appeared, one hand gently on Peter’s shoulder, guiding him, as they squinted out into the crowd.

 

“Peter!” May broke the silence with a gasp, and Tony could see her shoulders sag in relief. Ned was staring, wide-eyed and pale, like he was seeing a ghost. Peter looked down at them, shock clearly etched onto his face.

 

The boy scrambled down the ramp as quickly as possible, straight into his aunt’s arms. Tony didn’t miss the way he fell into her, like he couldn’t stand up on his own. “Aunt May!”

 

She was crying and Tony wanted to comfort her. He also wanted to wrap the teenager into his own embrace and never, ever let go because the last time he let go, Peter disintegrated.

 

Belatedly, Tony glanced up and saw Stephen was making his way towards him, smiling genuinely. One of the first genuine smiles he’d seen in what seemed like forever. “I knew you could do it,” he said, offering his hand.

 

Tony stared at it for a moment, then took it with a grin. “All because of you, Beardy.”

 

When it was evident that that was the end of the excitement for the time being, Nebula joined her sister and their friends and people began talking amongst themselves; getting caught up, introducing each other.

 

Ned and Peter were catching up while May stood with her nephew, one hand gently but protectively on his shoulder, obviously not wanting to let go completely just yet. That woman had lost almost everything before, and now her nephew was back. Tony didn’t blame her for wanting to be close to him.

 

“So, how’d you do it?” Stephen asked, glancing around at the people around them; smiling, laughing. Tony tore his gaze from the kid and looked back at his friend, shrugging.

 

“Magic,” he deadpanned. Stephen rolled his eyes, a small smirk finding its way onto his face. “I didn’t do anything. At least, not after you appeared in your astrid protection -“

 

“Astral projection.”

 

“Right, astral projection, whatever. We got here and I figured ‘hey, this thing worked once, that means it’ll probably work again’, because that’s how I build new things, and the two princesses -” he gestured to Shuri, then Bruce, smirking a little at his own joke - “thought to put the stone where she was hurt most. And it worked.”

  
  


Stephen smiled a bit, and it looked like the collar of his cloak was pointing upward. Did that mean it was happy? Tony knew it was sentient, but he hadn’t seen it move very much. “For once, a stone works in our favor,” he replied, still smiling.

 

“We’re gonna get your stone back, Doc, don’t worry,” Tony promised, placing a hand on Stephen’s shoulder.

 

Stephen’s smile grew a little, and he nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when he paused, frowning, looking down to dig his phone out of his pocket. Tony read the name - Christine - and quickly looked back up. “Sorry, Stark, I gotta take this,” he murmured.

 

“Go ahead,” he replied, gesturing vaguely. “Don’t want your girlfriend to find out you’re flirting with me.”

 

Stephen shoved him at his comment but grinned anyway, walking off. “Christine. Hey, calm down, it’s alright -“

 

Tony watched him go, then looked over at where the four agents were standing. They were talking to each other, and to Carol, but they looked a bit uncomfortable - and antsy. Not that Tony could blame them, really. He’d promised to get their loved ones back, and now that they were, they had to go home so they could see them.

 

He began heading their way when a timid “Mr. Stark?” reached his ears. Turning around slowly, he saw Peter standing behind him, rubbing the back of his neck. May was talking to Ned, and she looked up and smiled at him.

 

Tony looked back down at Peter, noticing how tired he looked. He was still bruised and a little bloody from their fight with Thanos and it made his heart break. “Hey, kid,” he managed.

 

“Um…” Peter took a shaky breath. “I-I wanted to say sorry. You didn’t want me on the ship but I came anyway, and I thought I could handle it.” He swallowed hard and Tony knew he was probably swallowing a lump in his throat. “And I was so scared, and I was starting to think you were right and I was getting homesick and I didn’t know what to do, I thought you were gonna die - oof!”

 

Tony couldn’t hear it any longer. He pulled Peter into a tight hug, and he felt the teenager relax almost immediately as he did so. This felt right. Why hadn’t he hugged the kid before? Why hadn’t he ever told him he was proud of him?

 

For now, they both stayed quiet. He could feel Peter’s shoulders shaking a little and he knew the boy was crying now. Tony rested his chin atop Peter’s head and shut his eyes, holding him tighter.

 

And he didn’t let go for a long time.


	13. Manhattan

After making sure everything was in order, and T’Challa allowing everyone to stay in the castle for as long as they needed (and to plan what to do with Thanos), Tony gathered his team and Peter onto their ship.

 

Carol insisted on coming, and Tony knew she wanted to see Fury again, though she claimed it was because she needed to make sure they made it alright.

 

Tony reassured T’Challa, Bruce, and Rhodey that they’d be back as soon possible; he just had to make a quick stop.

 

Everyone was in a rather good mood as Carol pulled the ship back up into the sky. Peter fell asleep against May’s shoulder almost immediately - not that anyone could blame him, of course - and they were on their way.

 

“You did it, Director,” Carol said after a few minutes of driving. He was sitting beside her, and it made him look at her with a small smirk.

 

“Can’t call me that anymore, can you?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Carol laughed, rolling her eyes. They fell quiet for a few moments, then he added, “Thank you. I know I wasn’t what you were expecting.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “No, you weren’t,” she agreed. “I think you did pretty well, and I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“Is that how it’s gonna be?” he asked, fake hurt.

 

She laughed again, shrugging.

 

And it wasn’t long before the ship was touching down in Manhattan. People gathered around, scared or just simply curious. As the ramp touched the ground, Tony made sure he was the first out, waving to the crowd, and they cheered because he wasn’t missing anymore.

 

Nick Fury was among the first in the crowd, Maria standing by his side. Tony wondered if he was imagining the grin on the Director’s face, but he didn’t think he was. Carol floated down to greet them first, and the agents slowly made their way down the ramp next, looking for loved ones.

 

“Dora!”

 

“Mom!” The girl grinned ear to ear, running toward a plump woman with caramel skin and dark hair. There was a young boy standing beside her, and they all held each other. Xander followed behind hesitantly, eyes scanning the crowd. Tony noticed a boy identical to Xander in a wheelchair at the edge of the crowd with a tall man resting a hand on his shoulder. The boys didn’t even have to say anything; the agent simply ran at his brother with a grin.

 

Martin and Kevin appeared at the top of the ramp, maybe a bit more apprehensive. The older man seemed to relax right away as a woman with graying blonde hair shouted his name. He made his way toward her, and held her close. Tony remembered what he had told him about her and couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

Kevin’s eyes scanned the crowd fervently, whole body tense as he undoubtedly looked for his fiance. After a few moments, he finally found him. “Alex!” He ran toward a shorter man who was stuck in the back, with curly hair and a pale face. They held each other tightly.

 

“Mom!” Tony had almost forgotten about Ned, who sprinted past him in a hurry to the woman in the very front who looked just like him. May and Peter stood at the top, smiling at each other.

 

“Tony!” He whipped his head around - he’d recognize that voice anywhere. Happy was standing on the other side of the crowd beside his car, and getting out of it was Pepper. Tony blinked, and didn’t register that his legs were moving until he found himself face to face with them.

 

Pepper flung herself at him, arms around his neck and face buried into his collar. He held her close, breathing in her familiar scent. Gratefully, she wasn’t crying. He still didn’t know how to deal with crying.

 

She pulled away enough to look at him, smiling tearfully.

 

“I missed you,” he whispered, holding her waist, and her smile simply grew before she stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He cupped her face but didn’t allow himself to get lost in her. Not yet.

 

They pulled away reluctantly, both knowing this wasn’t the time. Tony slowly stepped over to Happy, who’d graciously not been staring.

 

Tony took his hand, and the bodyguard looked as stressed and confused as ever. “Happy, how are you?”

 

“Fine - Tony, what happened?”

 

“Purple alien - very powerful - destroyed half of the world population with a snap.” He glanced at Pepper. “I can explain more later,” he promised.

 

“Hey, Stark!”

 

He turned around quickly. Fury was standing a few feet behind him, Maria by his side. Tony glanced at Happy. “One second,” he murmured, making his way over to the Director. “Hey, eyepatch. Agent Hill. How ya feelin’?

 

“Great. Thanks to you,” Fury replied in his usual calculated tone. “Danvers told me all about what you did.”

 

“Well, shucks. That’s high praise coming from you, you know.” Maria smirked.

 

Fury rolled his eye, looking down at Maria. “Hill, go make sure Agent Jackson and his family get home alright.” She nodded and turned without question, heading toward Xander.

 

Tony watched her go. When she was out of earshot, he smirked. “What, you wanted to talk to me in private? Got something really juicy to tell me?”

 

He glared at him. “Yes,” he decided, after awhile. “Look, I was afraid I might have made the wrong choice. I’m glad I hadn’t.” He paused. “I knew you and Danvers would get along well and figure out how to get us back. And you did it very quickly. I just wanted to thank you.”

 

Tony snorted. “Yeah. It was fine. But Thanos is still out there. Can’t thank me just yet, bright eye.” He shook his head. “Plus, you can’t just give me all the credit, though I appreciate. Your agents were fantastic.”

 

Fury gave a rare smile. “I know.” He placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Stark. Look at you. Remember when you said you didn’t play well with others?”

 

He returned the smile, spreading his hands with a face that said ‘what can you do?’ “People change, eye patch.”

 

“Yes, they do.”

 

A few hours later, Tony stood beside the ship. Carol stood with him, fully intent on going to Wakanda with him, “to kick Thanos’ ass.”

 

The agents and Fury were going to stay in New York and keep people safe. But the Director assured Tony that if he needed their help, they were only a call away.

 

Tony told Pepper that he’d be back before she knew it, and to stay with Happy. They’d keep each other safe. And then they would be married.

 

“M-Mr. Stark?”

 

Peter was standing behind him. He was wringing his hands, looking nervous.

 

“Pete, you’re not coming with me.” He was adamant this time. Not only was Peter not in the right place emotionally, but Tony wouldn’t be able to deal with it if something happened to him again.

 

Peter looked up, shaking his head. “N-No, I know. I’m just gonna stay with May for awhile, I think.” That was relieving to hear. “I just, um, I wanted to say thanks. For saving me and for being there for May.” And this time, the boy hugged him, and Tony only hesitated a moment before returning it.

 

“I’m proud of you, kid,” he murmured, meaning it. He felt Peter smile against his chest, and when he pulled away, it was still on his face.

 

“Tell me when you need me, and I’ll be there to help.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Hey, father-of-the-year, let’s get going!” Carol shouted from the top of the ramp. Tony rolled his eyes, ruffled Peter’s hair, and ran up to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read until the end, I just wanted to take a moment to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I realize there are soooo many plotholes and stupid stuff going on in this fic but I just started it on a whim b/c I love Tony. Thank you for reading and I appreciate every one of you so so so so much! You’re helping me become a better writer <3


End file.
